Fallen Heroes
by Torniquet
Summary: Paire and Sylaire. She mourning for a dead villain and I mourning for a past that had long passed.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hopefully this wont be too long I always intend to write oneshots but they always become longer._

_Disclaimer: I own it all! If you believed me your gullible or stupid...Im sorry. I didn't mean to insult your intelligence I was jk._

_Summary: Peter and Claire are a happy couple until Sylar kidnaps Claire._

_Pairings: Paire and Sylaire._

_Warnings: If you don't like incest. Dont read. You don't have to agree but dont be a hater. _

_Fallen Heroes _

_Chapter 1_

I was suppose to save her, not just that one time when she was a cheeerleader at a school in Odessa, Texas, but always. I was suppose to rescue her whenever she needed a hero.

I slowly realized that I loved her. I knew she felt the same. I could tell. There was something about the way her doe-like innocent eyes looked up at me. I could feel how much she admired me, begging me to take her in my arms.

So I confessed my feelings for her, brightly anticipating her disbelief then tears of joy that would flow as I would touch her cheek tenderly like that one day that seemed like a lifetime ago. She smiled and laughed as I kissed a tear slipping down her cheek then her sweet lips.

I wish I could go back to that time, to that wonderful moment that I will never experience again. Beautiful moments in life don't last long. My time with the Claire I loved was sadly no exception.

We thought we could be happy together. Sure it would be a struggle dealing with Nathan and others who disagreed with the life we wanted to live, but we'd make it. Hand in hand we would fight all the obstacles and make it through. Its a shame that I had been so wrong.

Before Claire and I shared our secret, Mohinder discovered that Sylar was alive. If only he had died like we believed he had. As we searched for the bastard, Claire went missing. One phone call from my brother and my life was never the same.

"Peter, have you seen Claire today?" Nathan asked a bit rushed, but I could sense his concern.

"No, not since yesterday. Why?" I asked worried.

"Its nothing. It's just that she didn't come down for breakfast this morning and when mama went up to check on her she wasn't there." His voice was hoarse and congested.

"Have you spoke with Bennett?" I asked thinking logically, determined to know where she was.

"Yeah. No dice." Nathan sighed heavily. "I don't see why she would run off without--"

"She wouldn't have. Not without saying a word to any of us." I almost shouted. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on him, but I felt frantic. I just wanted her home.

"We got to find her Nathan!" I lamented.pounding my fist into the wall.

"I know I have my men looking. Im not going to rest until I find my daughter." he said firmly.

I missed her terribly. I will not detail what I went through for almost four months. Thinking of days when I relentlessly hoped and pleaded to know the whereabouts of my dear Claire. I went everywhere. All my strengths was used following leads to Sylar. Bennett and Nathan worked together, but I couldn't be near them. I felt like they were only slowing down my efforts and I didn't want them to see how I desperately needed to find her.

I couldn't take hearing them say "We find Sylar, we find Claire" again.

I know it was impratical to think that if she had been taken against her will it was not because of Sylar. Yet I didn't want to believe that she was or had been in the clutches of one who could barely pass himself off as a human being. I couldn't believe that. Although I could not give you another reason for her absence, I did not think that.

After a disappointing phone conversation with my brother, (he had not called to tell me Claire was safe and now with him), a feeling overwhelmed me. A sense, a notion that I should go home to the Pettrelli house. I didn't know why or understand it, but it was strong so I followed.

I entered the house after four months and was welcomed with memories of Claire. I sat in the parlor where she had saved my life. I heard the front door open. I walked to it expecting to see my mother back from Paris.

I cannot express to you the happiness and relief that filled my veins upon seeing my beautiful Claire.

"Peter," she spoke softly.

I panted and rushed to her. Embracing her, I cried and tears stained my face. I kissed her cheek twice holding her tight. She placed her arms around me awkwardly. Even so it didn't matter she was alive and in my arms. I looked in her drained face in ethereal that she was here that the changes in her did not phase me as a problem. I thought that now that she was with me there were no problems, everything was wonderful. I waas terrified to unlock my gaze from her.

"God Claire. I don't want to do that again. I don't want to live without you." I said cupping her face in my palms.

Then I knew everything had changed. Nothing would be the same again because she stared at me blankly. My words had not stirred anything in her.

I wiped my eyes hoping to see her expression clearly. If anything, she was sorrowful.

"Here come here," I said lovingly leading her into the parlor to sit. She sat apathetically.

I knew I shouldn't have, but it had been so long and I had missed her so. I leaned in and tasted her sweet lips. She didn't seem to approve or disapprove if I continued or not. It was then that sadness overcame my happiness. My Claire had returned, and yet my Claire I would never see again.

_If you want more review._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I wanted to thank the reviewers. This one is dedicated to you._

_Chapter 2_

My throat felt dry as I managed out a "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

I just wanted to take care of her.

"No," she replied simply.

I nodded squeezing her hand.

"Im gonna call Nathan, okay?" I told her taking the cell phone out of my pocket.

Because I feared losing her again, I clutched her hand. As I spoke, my eyes never left hers.

"Hey Nathan. I found her," my voice broke though tears didn't flow.

"I found Claire. We're at the house...Just a minute ago. I don't know...I don't know. I know. I won't." I promised him.

I hung up replacing the phone in my pocket. I couldn't help, but caress her cheek. "I love you so much, Claire." I expressed with so much meaning.

I wasn't surprised when she didn't reply. The strands in her eyes did not leave me breathless with their warmth, love, and emotion. The strands had molded it seemed into a hazel colored stone.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Bennet, Nathan, mother, and me." I continued sitting so close beside her on the couch now. I coaxed her to lay her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers as I took her hand and linked our fingers, intertwined.

"We have been out of our minds with worry," I said softly. My heart pounded being so close to her again. With each hard beat I felt it break bit by bit realizing that everything changed.

"Is Nathan coming to see me?" she asked airily.

Despite the distance I heard in her voice, I smiled because she spoke.

"Yeah him and Bennett. They are getting on a private plane as we speak." I answered kissing the top of her head.

She was silent.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking down at her head leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah," she whispered.

I raised her head up with my fingertips on her chin.

Our eyes meeting I asked gently "Are you happy to be home?"

As the words dropped from my mouth, I smiled hoping to see hers which had illuminated my blackest days. It had been four months since I had seen Claire smile.

Her lips remained horizontal. She hesitated.

"A little." she honestly replied.

I was confused. What did she mean? What happened to her? I hadn't wanted to pry, but I wanted to know what was the matter. For God's sake, I wanted to help her.

"Were you hurt?" I asked anxious to hear her response.

Her stiff eyes glazed over, as they dropped to the floor.

"Yeah," she barely said.

Her head fell against my shoulder again.

------------------

After a few days a man named Matt Parkman stayed with us a few days. The guy was mentally telepathic. Bennett had brought him to Nathan. They were preoccupied with settling matters with Nathan's political role.

With Matt brought my ability to read minds. I learned all that Claire would ever share of what happened to her.

The night she disappeared she had been sleeping in her bed. While she slept she experienced a shocking erotic dream of her and Sylar. She awoke upset by her nightmare, to see Sylar was sitting beside her watching her sleep. He told her the part he was forced to play was lonely and he wanted her to come with him.

He didn't need her healing powers yet. When that time came he would kill her, but for now she would be his companion.

They roamed many cities and towns. Sylar told her his past when conversing. Claire felt pity toward what had become of a man who had once been Gabriel. Although she did not agree with his choice, she understood his reasons behind them. She came to care about him. Somehow she found herself attracted to his dark eyes and his ambitions.

The first time they kissed he was tossing a chair out the window because Sylar's plans to kill a lady with invisibility had been thwarted. He was angry at his chance being taken from him and Claire wished she could be some kind for comfort to him. She took the steps to stand beside Sylar. When his palms which covered his face dopped to his sides, he saw how she wanted to alleviate all that hurt him. He was at first confused when he felt her lips on his. Yet that soon disintegrated as he enjoyed kissing her. They had sex for the first time that night.

After each time she gave her body and passion for him, she would ask earnestly "Do you love me?"

His hard eyes would stare at the wall or ceiling. A cruel "no" would escape Sylar's throat.

Claire would be unable to conceal her heartbreak because she loved him dearly and clung to the idea that he would to. She believed deep inside of him, he was capable of love. He had to have some sort of feelings for her. After all why had he chosen her for a companion?

He was only wary of love having been damaged. Having not believed in it for so long Sylar was uneasy to fall in love. There was good in him and she would patiently wait until the day he showed it beccause that day would come.

_Hopefully I will have the last and final chapter up for you tomorrow._

_Dont forget to review _:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was preoccupied and did not finish this sooner. Here it is. The last and final chapter.**

**Warning: language, sex situation, incest**

Sometimes Sylar he fucked her he would grunt, "Does it feel like I love you."

Still Claire would swear to herself, when they finished and she began to weep, he felt remorseful. She believed he regretted having been so brutal.

That was her life for the next month until Mohinder accompanied with two Japanese men, Hiro and Ando, broke into the penthouse Claire and Sylar resided at the time. Hiro challenged Sylar as Mohinder held Claire back from interfering. If it had not been for Ando diverting Sylar's attention Hiro would not have been able to decapitate the demon.

Claire knew what had been done was right. Yet that didn't stop her from resenting the men for killing the man she loved, the man she believed she could save.

My arm wrapt protectively around her waist as we entered the restaurant. Claire and I seated the five-star restaurant awaiting to see my brother who would be joining us soon. I gave her a hopeful smile and she responded back. Her lips curved up without showing her teeth in what was suppose to be a smile. As I thumbed through the menu. I saw she was distant again. I had thought the nightmare would be over when she came home, but it never did.

I knew she was thinking of _him._ Now matter how hard I fought it didn't accomplish anything. He was always on her mind. It seemed she would never get over him.

I wished she hadn't fallen in love with a monster. I regretted that I had not been her hero. I was sorry that Claire would never be the Claire I had known. If only the love I had for her could make her feel the way she once had about me.

Sometimes I thought I almost saw a light in her eyes, like the light that burned long ago, but I was wrong. It was cruel to fool myself into thinking she could be who she had once been. Yet I deluded myself over and over again.

We were together. She mourning for a dead villain and I mourning for a past that had long passed. She had failed to save Sylar and I had failed to save her. Both fallen heroes it seemed we were destined to be together.

**The End.**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
